


Эта ненормальная АУ-127

by Dunya_Dunyavskaya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya_Dunyavskaya/pseuds/Dunya_Dunyavskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Специалист по контактам с новыми цивилизациями должен всегда соблюдать невозмутимость и быть готов к любым неожиданностям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эта ненормальная АУ-127

**Author's Note:**

> Я, как особенно медленный газ, написала работу в рамках флешмоба, устроенного автором Ктая. Жанр - космическая фантастика, общая тема - человек крут!  
> Bот здесь - http://terynaly.diary.ru/p199462856.htm - общий сбор работ без отдельных постов
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Нельзя без разрешения автора  
> Copyright © Дуня Дунявская 2015 Все права защищены

Планетка оказалась так себе: грязная атмосфера, выработанные полезные ископаемые, обедневшая почва и много, очень много представителей разумной формы жизни, которые ещё умудрялись в этих условиях как-то прокормиться. Правда, не все, но, кажется, это скорее зависело не от нехватки ресурсов, а от плохого их распределения и некой эгоистичности, свойственной жителям определённых областей.

Хар'a'ши искренне не понимал, почему правительство так вцепилось в этот проект, инвестируя в него столько времени и сил. За всё время работы над изучением АУ-127, имеющей неприятное, раздражающее сенсоры самоназвание «Земля», учёные не обнаружили ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то окупить понесённые затраты. И уже был отправлен отчёт о результатах, а в мыслях поселились приятные планы о сворачивании базы и возвращении домой, как радужные прожекты были сорваны поступившим распоряжением начать более близкое знакомство с местным населением, причём исключительно гуманными методами. Более того, требовалось вступить с ним в контакт — сначала под маскировкой, а потом, возможно, и напрямую. Оставалось только удивляться, что такого может быть известно руководителям проекта, что не смогли обнаружить даже учёные, вплотную занимающиеся исследованием, и что заставляло правительство вежливо опускать рожки перед ещё даже не подозревающими о них землянами. Организовать маскировку, транслятор для коммуникации, страховку для специалиста, адаптируемый переводчик… Стоимость проекта росла просто в геометрической прогрессии. Что-то их команда, видимо, всё-таки упустила из виду: ашшхи'и не стали бы столько возиться с заведомо проигрышным вариантом.

Тем не менее, что бы там Хар'a'ши себе ни думал, приказы не обсуждаются, поэтому, раздражённо шевельнув сенсорами, он направился готовиться к первому контакту. Надо сказать, назначение в эту экспедицию оказалось для него серьёзным ударом по самолюбию: один из лучших специалистов по контакту с новыми цивилизациями теперь должен танцевать брачный танец с этой слаборазвитой расой, которая ещё и собственный спутник толком не смогла освоить. Недовольно шикнув, он дал двери сигнал открыться. Чем быстрее появятся доказательства того, что ничего интересного тут нет, тем скорее можно будет начать подготовку к возвращению.

***

 

Почему для первого контакта учёные выбрали страну с ужасно сложным, не поддающимся запоминанию названием, которое, к счастью, сокращалось до более-менее удобного США, Хар'a'ши не знал. В конце концов, это не его работа: его дело — контакт. На модуль, в котором предстояло спуститься на планету, наложили маскировку, так что выглядел он теперь как одно из средств передвижения, используемых землянами. В принципе, во вкусе тем не откажешь: смотрелось очень неплохо. Хар'a'ши, по задумке, должен был приземлиться недалеко от небольшого поселения в гористой местности и, оставив модуль на окраине таким образом, чтобы тот не бросался в глаза, пойти дальше пешком. В этот раз его главными целями оставались наблюдение и сбор информации о поведении, обычаях и уровне интеллекта изучаемой расы.

Как и положено хорошему специалисту по контактам, в первый раз Хар'a'ши оставался исключительно наблюдателем. Он неторопливо шёл по населённому пункту, стараясь держаться от землян на расстоянии и следя за тем, чтобы регистратор не пропускал ни одной мелочи. Судя по чуть тёплому корпусу, тот всё исправно фиксировал: и средства передвижения, и животных (при таком перенаселении и местами голоде они ещё и домашних животных заводят!) и окружающих разумных существ, которые всё-таки не производили особого впечатления, не отличаясь ни особой красотой, ни силой, ни скоростью — ничем. В освоенном космосе можно было встретить и расы, уступающие им по этим показателям, и, наоборот, превосходящие. Конечно, интересно было бы узнать, как функционируют организмы, характерные для этой планеты, но пока что на изыскания подобного рода наложено табу. Учёные смогли аккуратно собрать кое-какую доступную информацию из результатов исследований самих землян, но для полной картины этого явно не хватало.

Хар'a'ши уже собирался возвращаться, как заметил громко гомонящую группу направлявшихся куда-то молодых, кажется, особей. Уверенности в своём умении правильно определять возраст этих существ у него ещё не было. Он и сам не знал, что толкнуло его пойти следом, но сопротивляться своему чутью не стал и, держась на почтительном расстоянии, постарался не выпустить группу из вида.

Только маскировка не дала сенсорам вытянуться иглами от увиденного. Земляне остановились на открытой каменной площадке явно искусственного происхождения. Она соединяла между собой два резко обрывающихся скалистых склона, между которыми где-то внизу яростно бурлил и пенился узкий поток. По краям площадки высились каменные невысокие ограждения, призванные, видимо, предотвратить случайное падение, несомненно обернувшееся бы смертью. Оглядевшись, Хар'a'ши чуть было не раскрыл от удовольствия рожки. Всё-таки что-то в этом было. Его народ в своё время придумал другой, пожалуй, не менее удобный, но и, как оказалось, имеющий свои недостатки способ: с помощью специального устройства они буквально переносились на другую сторону, не успев насладиться ощущением зависания над пропастью и прекрасными видами. Невероятно, однако кое-что из своих слов Хар'a'ши согласился бы взять обратно: АУ-127 оказалась очень красива!

Тем временем земляне закрепили на ограждении какую-то не внушающую доверия конструкцию и… Что ещё они там делали, было сложно понять: за мелькающими спинами разглядеть никак не получалось. Внимательно осмотрев небольшую толпу и убедившись, что все слишком увлечены собой, чтобы обращать на него хоть какое-то внимание, Хар'a'ши подошёл поближе. И, когда он уже практически присоединился к группе, случилось то, что чуть не заставило его сенсоры сжаться, а рожки — нервно вытянуться: одно из существ — кажется, женская особь, если судить по двум выпуклостям спереди — уселось на ограждение, а потом, не колеблясь, с громким криком спрыгнуло вниз! Хар'a'ши инстинктивно дёрнулся было вперёд, чтобы её удержать, но тут же застыл, понимая, что не имеет на это права, да и всё равно ничего уже не сможет сделать. В воздухе ярким пятном растянулся какой-то толстый гибкий кабель, соединяющий падающее тело и ту самую странную конструкцию… Вот сейчас оно, двигаясь с огромной скоростью, должно было встретиться с пенящимся страшным потоком, бушующим так далеко внизу, что при взгляде на него кожные покровы начинали каменеть от ужаса… И вдруг… Почти у самой воды полёт оказался прерван тем самым ярким кабелем!

Пока вытаскивали землянку, пока её место добровольно (!) занимал следующий желающий, пока вокруг раздавался возбуждённый гомон, Хар'a'ши с ужасом вглядывался в лица стоящих вокруг землян. Да, добытой информации было мало, но тем не менее её хватало, чтобы знать основные способы выражения эмоций у этой расы. И тут ошибиться он не мог: окружающие были счастливы и возбуждены. А особенно та самая аборигенка, недавно чудом избежавшая смерти. Что, отвались его сенсоры, в произошедшем могло вызвать такую бурю положительных эмоций?

Пока Хар'a'ши отходил от шока, к нему, чуть растянув губы и обнажив зубы, что должно, согласно собранной информации, демонстрировать счастье, удовлетворение и радость, подошло высокое существо с шерстью на лице и, вытянув руку по всей длине плеч Хар'a'ши, несильно прижало его к своему боку. У себя дома тот воспринял бы такое вмешательство в личное пространство как агрессивное ухаживание или вызов, но тут это могло значить что угодно, поэтому Хар'a'ши просто замер, радуясь, что маскировка заблокировала инстинктивно вытянувшиеся сенсоры и задрожавшие рожки. Существо тем временем сжало его чуть сильнее и, всё ещё демонстрируя зубы, неприятно пророкотало:

— Ты новенький, да? Чувак, ты так пялился! Я сразу понял, что ты наш! Хочешь, будешь следующим? — протянуло оно руку в сторону странной конструкции, крепившейся на заграждении.

Уверенности в том, что всё сказанное понято верно, не было и в помине, но в одном Хар'a'ши не сомневался: ему тоже предлагали спрыгнуть вниз, прикрепившись кабелем. Если бы не профессиональная выучка, он бы уже ударился в панику: добровольно почувствовать близость смерти? Почувствовать, как только в последний момент единственная хлипкая защита удерживает тебя от вечного забвения?! Да они тут все ненормальные!

Ещё не совсем уверенно чувствуя себя в этой среде, Хар'a'ши побоялся ошибиться, использовав неверную мимику или жесты, поэтому просто вывернулся из неожиданно сильных верхних конечностей и поспешил прочь, чувствуя неприятную тянущую боль в вибрирующих рожках. Всё-таки напряжение, вызванное увиденным, не прошло для него бесследно.

На базе ученые буквально вцепились в запись, изучив её вдоль и поперёк и заодно проверив всю доступную информацию, которую смогли достать на планете, не вызывая подозрений. И выяснили, что, оказывается, разумные (?) существа, населяющие этот мир, постоянно добровольно подвергают себя опасности: прыжки с парашютом, скалолазание, уличные гонки, плавание с хищными рыбами, акулами, скейт- и сноубординг и ещё огромное количество заставляющих кожу каменеть занятий. А самым шокирующим открытием стало то, что всё это делалось для… удовольствия. То есть разумные (?) существа добровольно подвергали себя опасности! В известных мирах представители всех рас, вынужденные выбрать для себя стезю, сопровождающуюся риском для здоровья и жизни, проходили многолетнюю адаптацию, включающую в себя, помимо суровых тренингов, ещё и серьёзные психологические воздействия вкупе с программированием сознания. То, на что другим требовались годы подготовки, регулярные проверки на профпригодность и психологическое воздействие, эта раса делала… для развлечения! Уму непостижимо! 

Несколько дней на базе царила тишина: учёные строчили отчёты, а Хар'a'ши пытался примириться с мыслью, что, возможно, ему придётся тоже пойти на нечто подобное при более тесном контакте. Иногда он ненавидел свою работу.

***

 

К счастью, следующая пара вылазок не принесла новых шокирующих открытий, так что было решено подойти к землянам поближе. Учёные терпеливо исследовали местные напитки и еду на пригодность для других рас, поэтому в этот раз Хар'a'ши вооружился небольшим списком того, что мог употребить на АУ-127 без риска для себя. Он собирался провести время в стране под названием Германия, в одном небольшом населённом пункте. Его ожидало место, где было принято проводить время, употребляя в компании или в одиночку напитки, оказывающие лёгкое наркотическое воздействие на организм.

Как и планировалось, Хар'a'ши заказал бокал пива и остался прямо у высокого стола — стойки, — постаравшись отодвинуться на самый край и не бросаться в глаза. Всё шло отлично: он изучал мимику и жесты, слушал разговоры, отмечал поведение, пока рядом с ним не сели две крепкие мужские особи. На том, который сидел ближе всего, была одежда, выставляющая напоказ верхние конечности — руки — и шею. На всех открытых участках кожи, кроме лица, были видны какие-то странные синие узоры. То ли Хар'a'ши такого раньше не встречал, то ли не обращал внимания, но сейчас, вблизи, он просто не мог этого не заметить. В естественное происхождение этих изображений верилось с трудом: уж очень правильными они были. Посмотрев в лицо мужчины, он увидел, что тот смотрит на него с уже знакомо продемонстрированными зубами — улыбкой. Взгляд Хар'a'ши невольно упал на четыре маленьких металлических колечка, которые, казалось, торчали прямо из кожи в левой брови, и на одно — в нижней губе. Пока он пытался понять, как можно было добиться такого эффекта, чтобы казалось, что металл выходит прямо из-под кожи, мужчина заговорил:

— Нравится? — Он провёл по синим рисункам на руке. — Только недавно наколол. Столько денег отвалил! Но оно того стоило! Хороша, да?

Хар'a'ши отрепетированно кивнул и поспешил удалиться, чтобы не выдать свою подозрительную неосведомлённость: мужчина говорил так, будто не сомневался, что собеседник поймёт, о чём идёт речь.

На базе учёные в очередной раз углубились в исследования и сбор информации. И снова долго отходили от шока.

Добровольного риска этой расе показалось мало: такие, как выяснилось, подкожные рисунки иногда несли в себе какой-то смысл, но чаще всего делались… для развлечения и красоты. Да и те колечки, как оказалось, действительно проходили сквозь кожу. При этой мысли рожки Хар'a'ши начинали неприятно топорщиться.

Более того, поиски вывели их на информацию об эпиляции. Описание процесса электроэпиляции окончательно ввело исследователей в ступор: в волосяную луковицу вставлялась игла, а затем подводился разряд электрического тока. Земляне ещё и платили за это, чтобы таким образом избавиться от естественного волосяного покрова. То есть, по сути, то, что у других рас признавалось пытками, здесь считалось средством по уходу за собой. И если бы только это! К своему ужасу, учёные обнаружили абсолютно шокирующую информацию об особом виде спаривания: в качестве прелюдии один из партнёров мог быть избит, его кожа — проколота иглами и облита горячей, быстро застывающей субстанцией, особо чувствительные места — зажаты особыми приспособлениями для причинения боли… А главным условием для этого являлась… добровольность!

Хар'a'ши уже не контролировал резко сокращающиеся сенсоры, недвусмысленно выдающие его нервозность: ему предстоял ещё более близкий контакт с особями, которые для развлечения готовы были умереть, а пытки находили весёлыми и возбуждающими. Оставалось надеяться, что у него получится избежать ситуаций, в которых придётся демонстрировать свою любовь к подобному времяпрепровождению.

***

 

Несколько следующих контактов прошли по плану, так что учёные немного расслабились и начали надеяться на отсутствие новых сюрпризов. А зря.

Хар'a'ши уже немного освоился в новой среде и даже мог неплохо изобразить необходимые жесты и мимику, так что чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее.

Ожидалось, что эта вылазка станет одной из последних перед отправкой финального отчёта. Он приземлился в стране Россия и только собрался двинуться в сторону ближайшего населённого пункта, как… модуль сломался! Конечно, сигнал на базу тут же ушёл, так что можно было рассчитывать на скорую помощь, но всё равно на какое-то время Хар'a'ши остался на новой планете наедине с местным населением без возможности вовремя отступить. Очень неприятная ситуация. Хотелось надеяться, что никого сюда не принесёт: не просто же так они выбирали малонаселённые жилые пункты и пустынные дороги.

Вот только, естественно, буквально через несколько мгновений после того, как он завершил связь с базой, из-за ближайшего поворота показались две мужские особи, неспешно бредущие в его сторону. Теперь уже Хар'a'ши знал, что они зовутся муж-чи-на-ми. Поравнявшись с ним, один из них посмотрел на модуль и воскликнул:

— Мужик, крутая тачка! Ты сломался, что ли? Ремонтников вызвал?

Хар'a'ши кивнул, надеясь, что эти двое потеряют интерес и продолжат свой путь. От них ощутимо чувствовался запах местных наркотических напитков, и можно было ожидать, что их разум несколько замутнён. Вот только, видимо, он ещё слишком плохо разбирался в особенностях психологии этой расы. Этот же мужчина покачал головой:

— Не повезло тебе. Они в нашу тьмутаракань вечность будут ехать. — Он махнул рукой. — Давай, покажи мотор. Может, мы чем поможем!

Хар'a'ши напрягся. Увидь эти двое мотор… Хотя что он паникует? Всегда можно сказать, что это экспериментальная или просто очень дорогая модель.

— И правда, мужик, давай посмотрим, в чём дело, — вступил в разговор второй. — Ты не смотри, что мы малёха приняли, мы знаем, чё делаем. Я Колян, а это Михалыч, в смысле Фёдор, мы не подведём! Ну, не ссы! Не обидим мы твою красотку!

Решив не провоцировать агрессивное поведение и в случае чего использовать найденные отговорки, Хар'a'ши открыл моторный отсек. Оставалось только радоваться, что, стремясь добиться максимального сходства с местными средствами передвижения, инженеры расположили его согласно традициям этой планеты.

— Вот это да! Михалыч, ты посмотри! — Мужчина, назвавшийся Коляном, посмотрел на Хар'a'ши. — Мужик, ты учёный, что ль, какой? Никогда такого не видел! — И снова нырнул к уже копающемуся в отсеке второму мужчине, то ли Михалычу, то ли Фёдору (Хар'a'ши не был уверен, что понял правильно).

В следующие минуты до Хар'a'ши доносились только невнятные обрывки фраз:

— А здесь…

— Не, погодь. Это вот сюда…

— Да, смотри, так перемкнёт же. Чё, слепой, что ли?!

— Тот провод и…

— Ага…

— А это зачем сюда засунули? Только нагрузку на сеть увеличивает! — К ногам похолодевшего Хар'a'ши полетел какой-то элемент из мотора.

— Во-о-от, а теперь…

— Да убери ты эту хрень, она здесь ни на кой не сдалась! — С глухим стуком на землю упал ещё один элемент.

Хар'a'ши было уже всё равно. Он только уговаривал про себя этих двоих, чтобы они быстрее доломали его модуль и ушли до того, как появится помощь. И вдруг раздался громкий голос:

— Ну, хозяин, попробуй, заведись-ка. — Михалыч (Фёдор?), упирался грязными руками на край моторного отсека и что-то сосредоточенно там рассматривал. – Ну, чё стоишь? — Он поднял голову. — Попробуй, говорю, завестись.

Хар'a'ши послушно сел в кресло, нажал на кнопку включения, и… модуль взревел, заставив его ошарашенно расправить рожки. Спасибо уже не раз выручившей его маскировке! Мужчины довольно переглянулись, отряхнули руки, и Колян захлопнул крышку отсека:

— Ну, вот видишь, а ремонтников ждал бы до седьмого пришествия!

Хар'a'ши шокированно на них посмотрел и всё-таки спросил:

— Вы инженеры, да?

Этот вопрос вызвал у мужчин взрыв неудержимого хохота — они аж пополам согнулись. Михалыч (Фёдор?) хлопнул Хар'a'ши грязной ладонью по плечу:

— Какие инженеры, мужик, ты чё! Он вон водитель, а я сантехник, унитазы чиню. Ты чё, правда, что ль, думаешь, раз пару проводков перекрутил, так сразу инженер? Ну какой нормальный мужик не сможет быстренько мотор подлатать, если у него самого таз в гараже стоит, а? Ой, насмешил, чёрт. — Мужчины снова зашлись хохотом.

Хар'a'ши не знал, что на это ответить. В моторном отсеке сейчас находились одни из самых передовых разработок их расы, являющейся лидером по научным открытиям в изученной вселенной. А два землянина за считанные минуты без соответствующей подготовки и образования только что модифицировали мотор таким образом, что тот заработал. И, судя по их словам, каждый, у кого был таз, мог без проблем сделать то же самое. То есть… на этой планете чуть ли не каждый первый — гениальный инженер?

— Ладно, бывай, хозяин. — Теперь его плечо познакомилось с грязной ладонью Коляна. — Нам ещё до деревни идти. — И, не дожидаясь ответа, они побрели дальше.

А Хар'a'ши сидел в своём теперь уже рабочем модуле и равнодушно думал, что не зря ашшхи'и заинтересовались этой расой, которая для забавы, красоты и приятных ощущений пытает себя; имеет смертельно опасные развлечения, потому что это весело; и, будучи под воздействием наркотических напитков, без проблем в считанные минуты осваивает последние разработки самых передовых инженеров изученной вселенной.

А ещё он думал, что ему ужасно хочется домой, подальше от этой ненормальной АУ-127.


End file.
